Amalgamation
by loraine95
Summary: Shepard wakes up in Ferelden after destroying the reapers. As she unravels where she is and how to get back home, she uncovers shocking truths about how she's already connected to Ferelden, the Blight, and the dark spawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Separation**

"Come on, Shepard. Just take five minutes. A quick drink. Then I'll go."

_I've heard this line before,_ I thought to myself. _We're about to go against the reapers head on, and Kaidan..._ I sighed internally, resigning myself to my fate. Maybe this is just what I need.

Data pad still in hand, I joined him by the couch and took the glass he extended to me. "Shepard, you know you've done everything you could, right?"

Sitting down, exhausted, I rubbed my temples and tried to block out the endless scenarios running through my mind. "I hope so. I keep running the numbers to see if I've missed something." I knew myself too well. Once we get to London, I'm going to think of everything I should have done. How I should have placed more Turians with the alpha team, how perhaps fewer Krogans were really needed with the bravo team when then could have been more useful on the front lines.

"You don't have to take this all on yourself. Look to your crew, to the talented people fighting by your side." He sat down beside me, his presence reassuring. "What you've accomplished since the reapers arrived is, well, it's nothing short of amazing." Leaning in close, he fixed his gaze on me. "It's, it's going to be...it's going to be what it is."

He always did try to be gentle but honest. We both knew there was really, according to EDI, a 1.2% chance of success. I guess it's better than zero. Just call me Ms. Brightside. Turning toward him, I tried to smile. "There's always something more that I could have done." I caressed his cheek. I realized I was so thankful for him, my soft place to land. Without him, I would have gone crazy or been killed by now. If I was honest with myself, I was grateful for the distraction he provided. "You're exactly what I need right now, Kaidan."

I closed my eyes and felt his lips gently press against mine. Almost all of my tension melted away. Almost.

Kaidan let out a guilty laugh. "I lied. I didn't come up here for a quick drink." I smirked and kisssed him again. "I know." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I whispered, "You mean a lot to me Kaidan. I love you." As he drew me into a warm embrace, he whispered back, "I love you, too. I always have. And I have something important to ask you."

His heart was pounding so hard I could feel it against my own chest. What could it be? Is there someone he wants me to find for him? A student or his father perhaps? We don't have time for side trips, and he should know that I...

He pulled away and took my hands in his. His face flushed, and his breathing shortened. I was starting to worry.

"Kaidan, what is it? Is there something wrong? Do I need to get Dr. Chakwas?"

Squeezing my hands, he laughed nervously. "No, no, I'm fine. I mean, I'll be fine. I hope. It really depends on you." He took a deep breath and looked down, collecting his thoughts. Then he began to speak.

"I was crazy for you from the moment I carried you back to the Normandy from Eden Prime. And I fell in love with you that night before Ilos. I've loved you ever since, even when I thought you were dead, even when I thought you were with Cerberus, I was never able to let you go. And I can't lose you again. We've made it so far together, you and I, against all odds. Surviving the first reaper at the Citadel, the collector attacks. And here we are, together, like I think we were meant to be." He hesitated, swallowing hard. Then he stood, letting go of my hands and reaching into his right shirt pocket. Finding what he sought, he knelt down in front of me, one knee to the ground.

_What's happening? Is this honestly happening?_ I felt my own breathing get shallower and my heart begin to flutter.

Kaidan opened his hand and within it was a flawless silver band. It reflected the light of my cabin, appearing nearly white due to its brilliance. Looking into my eyes expectantly, I could feel him trying to read my thoughts.

"I never want to be without you, and even if all of this goes south, I want to leave knowing we had a future beyond this war. If we get through this, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused, and then... "Marry me, Shepard."

Words I couldn't find them. As tears filled my eyes, all I could do was nod. I fell forward onto him, knocking him backwards and landing on his chest. He held me in a tight hug, laughing warmly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Pulling me to my feet, he grabbed my left hand and slipped the band onto my finger. "I know you're a practical woman, strong and pure, beautiful and magnificent. Like this ring. You're such a rare and wonderful thing to find amidst all this...darkness."

I wiped away my tears and kissed him. I couldn't bring myself to let him go. "Kaidan, I wish I was as eloquent with words. All I can say is that I feel the same for you, and I never want to live a day without you again."

"And that makes me so happy," he replied, smiling.

I suddenly had even more to fight for.  
_

It was hard to believe that was only two days ago. Or was it yesterday? It was getting harder to think. _Must...stay...awake. Can't...pass out..._

The rubble from some kind of blast was pushing on my chest. Was it a blast? I could smell burning flesh. Was it mine? _Think, Shepard, get it together._ I knew my life depended on it. I've been with soldiers who couldn't stay with it, and once they fell asleep, you could never wake them back up.

Okay, thinking will help. _Remember_. There was a child...on the Citadel. A choice I had to make what choice? What did I do? The reapers...destroy the reapers. The geth, all organic life, I destroyed. All gone, because of me. Why me? Why do I always have to make these decisions?

I could feel the anger and grief welling up in me. Good, that was good. Adrenaline will keep me alive.

Voices. A search party, maybe? I couldn't see through the haze and dust. Louder now, footsteps, clanking. Weight off of my chest, and I could see...I could...

"She's awake, but barely."

A man, blonde, shiny. Shiny? I must be hallucinating. Reflecting light from...somewhere. Headlights maybe? As he moved more rubble from around my body, I could see he was wearing metal gloves. Shiny, metal gloves, and armor. Armor like I'd only seen in vids. Another man, brown hair and a beard, joined him to help lift me onto something soft. A stretcher? I couldn't tell.

"What in Maker's name is she wearing?" one of the asked.

The blonde inspected me. "There's a patch here that says 'N7'. Where could she have come from? She's not with me or any of my men, and I didn't see her enter the field." He smirked. "Maybe she's dark spawn."

"Well, Duncan's been to several lands. Perhaps he would recognize her armor. Orlais, maybe?"

They both picked up the...stretcher? Cot? And began carrying me, the blonde behind and the bearded man in front. Enough adrenaline had pumped through my system that I had enough strength to finally speak. "Who are you? I need to see Anderson." It hit me suddenly that Anderson had died up there. Died right beside me. My mentor, my friend, and now he's gone. And Kaidan, where was he? The last I saw of him was before the final run to the beam. Was he all right?

I tried to sit up, frantic to find him, but my body wouldn't respond. "Kaidan, Major Alenko, you have to find him. He's somewhere in this rubble. Stop, we have to go back!"

They did stop, still holding me, the blonde one looking surprised. "You speak! And with a most interesting accent. You've been badly injured, and there are other men looking for the wounded. If your major is out there, we'll find him. Now tell us, where are you from? What is your name?"

Give information in exchange for theirs. They are saving my life, I suppose. At least, I assume that's what they're busy doing. I tried to keep my frustration and worry at bay long enough to answer. "My name is Shepard, and I'm with the Alliance. I'm a Spectre. Are we still in London? Who is your commanding officer?"

Now I could tell they were especially confused. What the hell is going on?

"Uh, right, London, you said? Is that where you're from? And this alliance you speak of, who is it an alliance with, exactly? And what, pray, is a Spectre?"

I groaned. "Just tell me who you are and who you're with."

The two men began walking again, the blonde looking down at me as he spoke. "Alistair of the Grey Wardens, pleased to make your acquaintance. I'd shake your hand, but I'm a bit busy carrying a load that's a lot heavier than it looks." Ah, a smart alec. Wonderful. "You're in Ostagar, which is in Ferelden," he stated in a tone that implied he was talking to a 5-year old.

Grey Wardens? Ostagar? Ferelden? What in the world is going on? And on _which_ world, exactly?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Note: **Sorry to pop in here, but you may notice that there's no Dragon Age in this chapter. Not to fret, it's coming! But I needed to write this to lay groundwork for things to come. So if you're a DA fan, hang in there with me!

**Chapter 2**

"You're bluffing."

"Then call already."

"This is my last stash before I hit the Citadel. Go easy on me, man."

"When have I ever gone easy on anyone? If you can't take the heat, stay out of the damn kitchen."

"Chill out, geez." Joker looked at his hand in disgust. "I fold."

James Vega rolled his eyes and turned toward Garrus Vakarian. The turian snorted. "I fold. And for the record, this game is nonsensical. It's 80% luck and 20% skill. Why would anyone base their manhood on that?"

Vega laughed. "I base my manhood on the new submachine gun I'm going to buy after I clean you out."

"Please," Garrus chided. "Everyone knows my gun is a hell of a lot bigger than yours."

"Hey guys, can we stop talking about the size of our metaphorical guns and just get on with the hand?" Joker leaned over to peek at Kaidan Alenko's cards. "It's to you, Major."

If Kaidan heard, he didn't show it. Eyes glazed over, he wasn't looking at his cards, he was staring straight through them.

"Yo, lover boy." Vega gave him a generous kick under the table. "The pilot says it's to you."

Snapping out of his reverie, shook his head slightly. "Right." He paused, looking at his chips. "What's the bet?"

"Oh for god's sake, Alenko, where have you been? It's 20,000 credits."

"Ah, right, sorry. I'll...call."

Joker began snickering. "I can't wait until you all see what my boy's got."

Vega rolled his eyes for a second time and, fanning his cards down on the Alliance branded poker table, announced his hand. "Full house, deuces and jacks." As he reached for the huge pile of chips in front of him, Kaidan slammed his hand over Vega's. "Hold it." He held up his cards for his crew to see. "Straight flush."

"What?" Vega cried. Taking a drag from his smoldering cigar, Kaidan smiled at Garrus as he raked in his winnings. "If you can't take the heat..."

"Shut the hell up," Vega laughed. "Winner buys a round of drinks in Purgatory. Deal?"

Kaidan smirked. "Deal."

"Deal if he has enough left over after he goes ring shopping," Joker ribbed.

"What?" Now it was Garrus' turn to be incredulous.

Kaidan's glare in Joker's direction could have melted glass. "I can't believe you just said that." He sighed. "Fine, now you know. That doesn't leave this room. Agreed?"

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I was just, too much to drink. It slipped. But we're happy for you. Really, she's gonna say yes."

Vega shook his head. "Wow, you honestly trusted Joker with a secret? That's harder to believe than your straight flush."

"Hey, we go way back, something you wouldn't understand. So shut it, Vega, or I'll change the environmental settings for the shuttle bay to a sauna just for you," Joker snapped.

Vega ignored the threat. "So that's what you've been so damn preoccupied about," he muttered. As the men stood to gather their chips and drain the last of their whiskey, he punched Kaidan in the arm. "Going for Lola, you lucky bastard. How are you gonna ask? Romantic dinner date, maybe go to the shooting range, and when she loads her clip, it could jam, and when she takes it out, the ring is in the chamber."

Joker laughed out loud. "Wow, Vega, you've really thought this through. Who you gonna go after, Tali?"

Vega quirked an eyebrow. "I don't know, ask Garrus."

All eyes turned to the turian, who raised his hands in defense. "What? Why are you looking at me?" he stuttered. "She helps me calibrate the engines. She's good at it!"

Everyone roared with laughter in unison as Garrus shook his head. "Childish. I've got work to do."

"Yeah, calibrating, we know," Vega said through tears.

As Garrus walked through the now open observation deck doors with Joker close behind, Kaidan picked up his Alliance jacket and turned to leave. Before he could make a full exit, he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Vega starring at him with a furrowed brow.

"Off the record, dropping rank, one man to another. You really gonna ask her, when we're fighting for our lives and she's the only one that can save our collective asses? Don't you think she has enough to worry about besides getting her ass chewed by the Alliance for fraternization? Not that everybody doesn't already know and turn a blind eye, but a proposal just waves it in the Alliance's face."

Kaidan took a deep breath. "Trust me, I know. I've gone back and forth in my mind about it. But this is something I want to do. Something I have to do. Maybe it's selfish, but I can't go into the final battle without letting her know that I'm devoted to her and only her, and that I want to spend every waking moment cherishing her. She's my motivation, and she needs to know that."

The furrowed brow didn't go away, but Vega nodded. "Okay, Alenko. Then you should know I'm behind you. And I won't say anything about..." Before he could continue, a comm assistant entered the the deck. Upon seeing his superior, he snapped to attention. Vega followed suit. "Major."

Kaidan returned the salute. "As you were." He turned with a smile and left.

What they didn't know, what he never dared tell another living soul, was that two and half years ago, after beating a massive reaper and being shocked they all survived, he had bought a ring. At a little kiosk on the Presidium that set up shop after the Citadel was first reopened to the public. It was a crazy, spontaneous purchase. Seeing it made him immediately think of her - brilliant, seamless, unbroken. No one knew, and he actually never planned to ask her. He just...he didn't know. Perhaps he was a romantic, knowing that he _could_ ask if he ever wanted to. But he never did. And then she died.

He hadn't told her this, and maybe he never would, but he had chartered a private shuttle back to the planet where she was lost to him. Maybe he thought he could recover her, give her a proper burial, one she deserved. He was going to leave her the ring, but it was crazy to think he could find her amidst all of the rubble and ice. Instead, he found himself looking to the sky, picturing her body falling through the atmosphere, hitting the soft snow, and being utterly crumpled and alone. The sun would rise and fall over her unmoving form, the universe would continue to exist, and she would remain here for all eternity, completely lifeless and abandoned. The thought devastated him, obsessed him in his sleep, and he was never the same man afterward. The worry lines in his face grew deeper, his hair greyer, and his demeanor more somber. He tried to replace her with many things. The Alliance, a sense of duty, and yes, other women. But none could ever come close to her. And there, hanging beside his dog tags around his neck, was a perfect unbroken band, a constant reminder of her. That is, until Horizon. For the first time, he questioned everything he had believed in, everything he held dear. And for the first time, he stopped wearing the ring.

But here they were, together again against impossible odds. And even more impossible was that he still had that ring from so long ago. And this time, he was going to give it to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ostagar. Ferelden. I've landed on plenty of planets with places I'd never heard of, but the difference this time was finding humans. Seeing hanar, krogan, asari, sure. But to run into your own species in a place you've never seen on any star chart…it was a little jarring.

Fireworks started swimming in my vision, bursts of light I couldn't shake. I took a deep breath and let out a ragged cough.

"The poultices aren't enough. We need to get her to a Circle mage."

The two men kept walking, and with each harsh step, I winced. Taking inventory, I counted at least four broken bones, two open wounds, maybe even a punctured lung. I'm not going to last the night, I thought to myself. I needed Chakwas, medi-gel. Maybe there's some left in my reserve pouch. Reaching for it made me realize my shoulder was out of the socket. I grit my teeth.

"Alistair, for all we know, we could be healing the enemy. What if she's a maleficar?"

I lifted my arm, trying to get Alistair's attention. If I could stop and apply medi-gel, it'll buy me some time until…until what? Until the Alliance finds me? I could feel myself slipping closer to unconsciousness.

"Are you kidding? Look at her. Look at what she's wearing. If she's a maleficar, where's her staff? Her robes? Her scary, crazy-looking eyes and pointy teeth?"

_Maleficar? What the hell is that?_And then everything went dark.

* * *

I cherished these moments when we were able to be alone. One thing Cerberus knew a thing or two about was comfortable couches. Frequently we found ourselves scheduling mandatory debriefings in my quarters just to sink into the L-shaped leather. Legitimate meetings at first, but sitting just a bit closer to one another with each encounter. The first time we curled up in each other's arms was after an all night raid on a batarian outpost. We were both so tired and the couch so comfortable, we fell asleep. When I finally awoke, my head had somehow found its way onto Kaidan's chest with his arms wrapped around me. I had lain there, focusing on his breathing and the beating of his heart as he slept. And I knew then that I had never stopped loving him.

"I love you, Shepard. You know that, right?"

I snapped out of my daydream and smiled, resting my forehead against Kaidan's neck as I draped my arms around his shoulders.

"You've mentioned it a few times," I replied.

"I have to make up for all of the moments I should have said it before." I tensed. Ever since the incident with Udina on the Citadel and rejoining the Normandy crew, Kaidan couldn't seem to let go of his regret for distrusting me. I had shown him, in intimate detail, that I was the same woman he had known years before, and he had shown me in return that he believed me. But his remorse for not trusting me all along was palpable.

"Kaidan, you've got to stop trying to make up for lost time. I love you. You, the man who made those decisions and didn't follow a possible imposter on blind faith and lost love." I drew away and looked into his eyes, forcing him to gaze back into mine. "The past is behind us. Be with me now, in this moment. Not in the moments that should have been."

After a long stretch of silence, he seemed to make an internal decision. He nodded and pulled me into a warm embrace. "You're right. No more looking behind. From now on, I'm only moving ahead."

"Is she waking up?"

"Get back, give her room."

"Are you sure she's even breathing?"

"Alistair, I said get back!"

"Geez, Wynne, I was just making sure she wasn't turning into a demon or something."

"I told you already, she's not a mage."

"Right, right. Just a random human in red armor made out of material no one can identify with a black metal…thing strapped to her side that makes clay pots explode when you point it at them. Perfectly harmless, really."

Oh, dear Lord. I was recognizing then that my brief tranquility was being shattered by the feel of my aching body. Still in my armor, I was lying on a quite uncomfortable couch in a stone room with high ceilings and slit windows. My heart sunk in my chest. So it was only a dream, a memory of Kaidan that was dimming more and more with each word coming out of that man's mouth.

After shaking my head and propping myself up on my elbows, I managed one sentence. "Would…you…please…_shut up?_"

Both parties turned to face me, the one called Wynne with a raised eyebrow, and the one called Alistair with a gaping mouth. Wynne was dressed in a long, form-fitting robe made of gold and amber material. She held a staff of braided oak in her right hand, leaning on it slightly for support. Her hair was silver, pulled back into a neat bun. Although the lines of her face betrayed her age, her stature suggested a woman of strength and intelligence. And then there was Alistair. My eyes flicked over to him.

For the first time, I wasn't seeing his face upside-down from a crude stretcher. He wore silver metal armor from head to toe flecked with dried blood. It looked heavy, and yet it was oddly flattering. On his back was a sheathed sword and shield. His short, blonde hair was a mess, completely opposite from Kaidan's perfect salt-and-pepper, each individual hair always in its place. His facial features were chiseled, yet his eyes were a soft, warm brown. In fact, you might even call him handso…_wait a minute._My hand went to my side. To my alarm, my pistol was missing.

"You took my weapon? Where is it?"

"Of course we took your weapon. We don't know whose side you're on yet. And you're not getting it back until we find out." Alistair crossed his arms over his chest. "And here was I expecting a thank you for saving your life. How stupid of me."

_Well, now that I think about it, I do feel better,_I thought to myself. Much better, in fact. Better than I really should have felt, even with Chakwas' expertise and the secret stash of pain meds I kept hidden in my quarters on the Normandy. This created even more questions, and I needed to start gathering the answers.

I let out a sigh, resting my head back on the arm of the couch. I can butt heads with these people all day and get nowhere. Seeing as I needed their help, it was time to step back and do what I did best: making people trust me.

"You're right, and I apologize. Thank you for your help. As you can imagine, I've been through hell the last 24 hours, and considering I have no idea where I am or why, I'm a little on edge. You understand, I hope."

Alistair's posture straightened. I could tell he was surprised by my response. "Well…yes, of course. We couldn't leave you out there to die. It's not my style." His eyes narrowed. "No promises on not killing you later if you turn out to be our foe. You understand, I hope," he replied flatly.

Oh boy, a long row to hoe with this one. "Yes, of course," I said, matching his tone. I stood, stretching my legs and testing my flexibility. No pain. How was that possible? I walked to a full length mirror in the corner of the room and was startled by my own appearance. My armor was charred black, my face covered with blood and dust. I looked like a something out of a nightmare. How did they even identify me as human under all this filth? No wonder they're wary of me. I turned to Wynne, who had been carefully observing my every move. "Before we begin the interrogation, would you mind if I cleaned up a bit? Do you have a restroom I could use?"

Wynne looked at me quizzically. "A…rest room?"

Great, the language barrier had finally arrived and smacked me between the eyes. As with every race, you have to learn the lingo. The language chips surgically implanted into every sentient species' ear canals could only do so much. "Yes, like a room with a toilet and a shower?"

They both starred at me, completely dumbfounded. I shook my head, trying to find the words. "A place where I can relieve myself and wash off my face?"

Finally, recognition. "Yes, certainly," Wynne stated. "Follow me." I walked beside her down a stone encased hallway and into a large room with a fireplace, large canopy bed, and metal tub. Noticing the pan beside the bed, I realized there was no indoor plumbing. This civilization, whomever they were, were literal millennia behind ours. The situation grew more and more puzzling by the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Admiral Hackett's voice flooded the cockpit. "All fleets, the Crucible is armed. Disengage and head to the rendezvous point. I repeat, disengage and get the hell out of here."

Joker frantically maneuvered the Normandy to barely miss an incoming piece of shrapnel from a nearby airship explosion. The Reapers were closing in on their position, but he had to get to the Citadel. If Shepard armed the Crucible, it means she's still alive. He could save her. After all she'd done, there was no way he would leave her behind. Not again.

He would risk dying. He had come to terms with his own mortality years ago. In truth, he had thought along with everyone else too scared to admit it that the war was lost to the Reapers and all of them would die here anyway. What had seemed like an isolated threat three years ago had become a full-scale extermination of every living species in the galaxy. Shepard had beaten the odds several times, even managed to create temporary peace between opposing races for the sake of the war effort, but everyone knew their odds of survival, let alone winning, were miniscule at best. Hearing that Shepard had actually made it onto the Citadel was a miracle. But then again, he should have known better than to doubt her. They had been through the deadly Omega 4 relay together after all, and he had resigned himself to death then, too. But somehow, she defeated the Collectors, destroyed their base, and returned with every single crew member alive and well. How the hell she does it, he'll never know. But one thing he did know – they couldn't lose her now. Not like this.

He felt Garrus' hand on his shoulder. He tried to brush it off. He needed to focus, and he knew no one would understand that better than Garrus. The turian must agree with him that Shepard had to be rescued.

"Joker, listen. We have to go." What? He can't be serious, Joker thought. This was non-negotiable. Garrus shook him, breaking his concentration. As he saw the catalyst powering up to release a burst of massive energy, he knew she was about to die. No one, not even Shepard, could survive the blast that was coming. In his heart, he also knew he had a responsibility to the entire crew; he couldn't risk them all, and there simply wasn't enough time to save the commander and make the jump. Because of him, she had died once. Now she would die a second time, and he was powerless to stop it. Whenever she had called on the Normandy, no matter where she was or how dangerous the airspace, he had always managed to get to her. But not this time. He wanted to scream, to cry out to her in the hopes that she would hear him. He wanted to explain that he did everything he knew to do, and it still wasn't good enough to protect her. This time, she would look up to the inky blackness of space scattered with demolished fleets and descending reapers, and Normandy wouldn't be there for her.

"Damn it," he whispered. Reluctantly, as if in a dream, he engaged the FTL drives and made the jump, once again forsaking Commander Shepard to the darkness of space.

* * *

"EDI, where the hell are we?" Joker cried. He was frantically running calculations while trying to outmaneuver the red tidal wave of power ready to overtake them.

"Our FTL navigation system was damaged before the jump, Jeff. We have arrived at a location outside the Terminus systems."

Fantastic, he lamented. He could feel his ship being sucked into the flaming vortex behind them while simultaneously being pushed forward at speeds he knew the hull couldn't handle. It looked like they were going to perish after all. Going back for Shepard wouldn't have mattered. For some strange reason, the thought brought him a small bit of peace. Maybe that's the feeling you get right before you know you're going to die. He prayed that was the feeling Shepard had right before she…

Just as he felt the Normandy being ripped apart at the seams, the energy behind them completely collapsed. Where one second before there had been a maelstrom ready to tear them to shreds, there was now only pinpoints of light, unfamiliar stars in the landscape of space.

He didn't have long to question what had just occurred. Kaidan crashed into the helm and with a look of poorly disguised alarm, shouted, "We've lost pressure on deck 1 and we were forced to seal it off. The starboard hull is cracking on this level. I have every biotic holding up temporary barriers, but they won't last long. We either need synthetic barriers to replace them or somewhere to land in the next 15 minutes or we're all about to be airlocked."

Joker's hands were a blur as he replied, "No offense, Major, but why the hell are you in here if you could be out there helping with barriers?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows where all of the breaches are and the only one that could come in here and tell you! Don't you think I'd rather be out there helping the crew than standing here telling you something you should have already figured out?" Kaidan roared.

Tensions were running high and people were starting to crack. "EDI, damn it, why didn't you tell me any of this? Better yet, why didn't you just take care of it?"

"Many of my core functions are badly damaged and can no longer contain the breach. I have reverted all of my secondary power to scanning for a nearby habitable planet."

Kaidan gripped the back of EDI's seat. "And? What have you found?"

"I have discovered one planetary body capable of sustaining life. I have input the necessary coordinates. Estimated time of arrival is 12 minutes, 34 seconds."

Jeff let out a long whistle. "What are the odds? I was on the fence about the existence of God before, but I'm about to break out in an Hallelujah chorus."

EDI interrupted his celebration. "Landing will be difficult. Entering the atmosphere will cause the latest breaches to widen. All crew members need to brace for impact and a temporary loss of pressure."

Impact equals my bones shattering like glass, thought Joker. While he was prepared to die moments earlier, he didn't relish the thought of living through a full body cast. Well, there was nothing for it. "All right, EDI, let's do this."

* * *

The landing had actually gone better than expected. After crashing through trees and coming to a screeching halt in what appeared to be a lush forest with a clear lake ahead of them, Kaidan checked his crew. There were minor injuries, but nothing Dr. Chakwas couldn't fix. Even Joker in his fragility was unscathed. After being certain everyone was unharmed, he was eager to step outside and see the terrain for himself. Assured by EDI that the air was breathable by all species on board, Garrus and Joker met him by the front airlock door. With the push of a nearby emergency control button, the door slid open and sunlight flooded in. After a quick nod to his two crewmates, he stepped out of the Normandy and onto the green grass of the unknown.

It was beautiful, a utopia if there ever was one. Two moons hung overhead in a blue sky, what sounded like the chirping of birds filled his ears, and his nostrils brought in the smell of clean air and fresh vegetation. Walking to the edge of the lake in front of them, he tentatively dipped a hand into the clear water. It was refreshingly cold to the touch. As his eyes followed the ripples spreading over the crystal surface, he could see what appeared to be fish swimming in the shallows. His gaze was drawn upward to grand mountain peaks capped with snow. His crew had joined him now, some of them splashing each other playfully, some of them on their knees thanking God. He wanted to smile, to thank the Lord along with them they were alive, but all he could think about was her. This would all be perfect, if only she were with him. Without her, not even the most beautiful scenery had meaning. The most vivid surroundings had no color. The sweetest fruit had no taste. A familiar feeling of emptiness filled his soul. He stood, looking across the lake, and silently mourned her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"The tub is already full for you. Towels are on the dresser along with a change of clothes. Consider this your quarters for the time being." Wynne turned and walked briskly through the heavy wooden door, pulling it shut behind her.

My armor never felt so heavy, even after removing all of the mods before the final push to the Citadel. It seemed like it was infused to my skin. I had forgotten to ask how long I had been unconscious before finally awakening completely healed, but it didn't seem like I was out long enough. I could sleep for ages.

Sitting down in a chair beside the copper tub, I began to release the clasps on my boots. I pulled them off with a grunt and let them fall to the floor. Piece by piece, I liberated myself from my charred shell until I was completed naked. Except for one thing. Around my neck beside my dog tags was a continuous silver band.

* * *

_"Commander, we're ready for you in the loading bay."_

_"Roger that, Joker. I'm on my way."_

_I took a cursory glance around my quarters. Even though this might be the last time I'd be standing in them, I couldn't bring myself to mourn it. I slipped on my mods, checked my clasps, and grabbed my gloves. I took two steps toward the door and stopped myself. Holding my left hand out in front of me, I gazed at the ring on my finger. I hadn't gotten used to it yet._

_It's a bad idea to wear rings on the field. Your fingers swell up, your hands get sweaty inside the gloves, and it can cut off circulation. And I couldn't afford to have anything distract me. Taking a deep breath, I took off the chain around my neck, slipped the band off my finger, and let it slide down the chain, making a soft clink against my dog tags. I exited by quarters, hearing the doors slide shut behind me._

_The moment I stepped onto the loading bay, Kaidan was there. He straightened up from a lean against the corridor and joined me in lock-step toward the shuttle we were taking down to the surface. It was the last time I'd see him grin at me like that_

_I forced myself back to reality, however strange it may be. Fighting back the tightening in my chest, I took a deep breath. Kaidan's alive. I know it. It suddenly hit me that he probably thought that I wasn't. That realization was almost too painful to bear. What he must be feeling, thinking that he's lost me again, it would be agonizing for him. But we both knew the risks going into the mission. When he had told me good-bye..._

* * *

That's it. After I find out where I am and what's happening here, I need to be reunited with my crew. With Kaidan. That's priority one. And it's that mission that will give me the strength to move ahead.

Carefully, I lowered myself into the hot water and let out a sigh. For what could have been just a few minutes or an hour, I washed away the dirt, the worry, the knots, the aches. I knew deep down that eventually, I would have to deal with the thorn of sorrow, grief, and loss I kept pushed just below the surface. But not now, not yet. Stay focused.

After scrubbing my skin until it was raw and washing my hair with what must have been pure lye, I looked at the now cold water I was sitting in. Dark, grey, ashen. Like the color of the soot-soaked air back on Earth. I lifted myself up and out of the tub onto the cool stone, leaving a dripping trail behind me as I grabbed the towel draped over the wooden dresser nearby. Underneath it was what appeared to be some sort of potato sack with holes in it. I rolled my eyes.

"My change of clothes, I take it." Wrapping the towel around myself, I turned back to my armor. "I don't think so."

I picked up the first piece and was about to plunge it into the already murky water, but I couldn't do it. That filth, the dried blood, the ashit was Earth. Every molecule, every atom. I swallowed hard and without another thought, began to strap all of it back on. I turned to face the mirror in the corner. My skin was clean, but my armor, with its pits, cracks, and dirt, showed all of the ragged signs of battle. This is how I want my crew to see me when we're together again. As for the people of this world, they need to know who they're dealing with: Commander Shepard of Earth.

I stepped out into the hallway and was startled to see Alistair leaning against the door frame. He seemed lost in thought, but immediately straightened when he saw me. I felt a deep pang in my chest. That motion reminded me so much of Kaidan.

I stood with my hands on my hips and waited for him to speak. He crossed his arms and did the same. I cocked my head to the left, he cocked his to the right. I raised an eyebrow, he followed suit. Against my will, I let out a chuckle. He grinned.

"Change of clothes not to your liking, I take it?" he asked.

"You mean the burlap bag? Not my style."

"I didn't think so, either." He bent over and grabbed something in the shadows of the corner. "Since you're not from around here, consider this your welcome present." Turning around, he handed me a large parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with thin rope.

"Okay, then," I said flatly. Walking back into my quarters, I dropped the package on the bed and pulled the strings. Unwrapping the paper revealed dark brown leather, freshly oiled. Body armor, gauntlets, greaves, and boots. It was perfect.

"Alistair, I don't know what to say. Thank you, I suppose."

"No need. It's standard issue for female archers." A melancoly look passed across his features. "Desperate times, when women have to fight beside our men."

"I see. Then I'll expect my bow and arrow shortly," I joked.

He didn't laugh. "Change quickly. There are certain people that would speak with you. I'll wait outside."

"Is that really necessary? Am I your prisoner?"

As Alistair walked out of the room and turned to shut the door behind him, he shrugged, replying softly, "We don't know what you are yet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Garrus slapped Joker on the back. "I don't know what favor you just pulled in, but you saved our asses."

Joker winced and gave Garrus a good-natured glare. "I didn't survive losing cabin pressure and careening headlong through the Amazon rainforest just to have you break one of my ribs."

EDI interjected. "I recommend you have a more thorough examination by Dr. Chakwas before determining your health status. I am…worried…about you."

Vega laughed behind them. The idea of an artificial intelligence being concerned about anything amused him. "Sometimes I think you made up that whole hollow bone story to get chicks to feel sorry for you. Don't fall for it, EDI."

Joker rolled his eyes. "If I wanted chicks to feel sorry for me, I'd tell them I'm related to you."

Vega broke into a grin. "If you hadn't just prevented me from being vented into space, I'd kick your ass."

Scanning their surroundings, Garrus crossed his arms warily. "I've heard of miracles, but just barely making the jump in time to be hurtled through space by an exploding mass relay and stumble upon this planet, which is not only suitable for life but bears an eerie resemblance to earth…it all seems a bit too miraculous for me." He hesitated for a moment, then turned to EDI. "EDI, what was the probability of our entire crew surviving the mass relay explosion coupled with finding a habitable planet?"

Without a pause, she answered, "0.000000000000000000…."

Joker threw his hands in the air. "Okay. We get it."

EDI continued. "It is, as you would call it, a statistical impossibility. Is that not the definition of a miracle?"

"She's got a point," Vega countered.

"I'm not convinced," Garrus replied. "I'm going to see what Alenko thinks of all this. Where is he?"

Vega pointed toward the Normandy. Kaidan was seated on the ground, his arms resting on his knees. "Good luck. I'm pretty sure he has other things on his mind."

"We all have her on our minds."

Vega snorted. "Not like he does. Just don't be an ass."

"Says the Normandy's shining example," Garrus retorted. He turned and began to walk toward Kaidan. That's when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He immediately picked up the pace.

* * *

Is it possible she survived somehow? Kaidan couldn't shake the hope she was alive. After all, weren't they? Deep down he knew it was a ridiculous defense mechanism, to believe she made it back to Earth and was holding out the same hope for him. But for now, he'd let himself believe it.

"Did you see that?"

Kaidan was deep in thought when he was startled back to reality. He hadn't seen Garrus walk over to him, and his words were far from comforting. Turians always did have a knack for hearing or seeing what others would never detect. It made them nearly invisible themselves despite their large stature and as a result, extremely deadly in combat situations.

"What is it, Garrus?" Kaidan straightened and peered into the dense foliage. All he could see were leaves blowing in the wind. He had learned over the years to trust Garrus' instincts, however. The Turian was rarely mistaken.

Garrus cursed under his breath. "We didn't have time to secure the area before every species on that ship with a pulse wanted to take a damn swim."

"Can you blame them? When was the last time you felt like you could relax your guard? We've been fighting a war we'd never thought we'd win, let alone survive. Everyone's delirious with relief."

Garrus shook his head and sighed. "Maybe it was nothing. We need to take a look around, anyway. I doubt we're alone on this planet, and I don't want a surprise party."

Kaidan continued to examine the trees cautiously. "If you saw something, you saw something. Let's get a group of men together and scout the vicinity. We definitely don't want any…"

Before Kaidan could finish his sentence, he looked down to see an arrow protruding from the ground directly in front of his feet. Garrus saw it too, and immediately began to run toward the crew on the near bank. "Everyone back to the ship! Now, now, now!"

It took Kaidan a split second to process what had happened. One, they undeniably weren't alone. Two, that was a warning shot. Three, who the hell uses a bow and arrow?

It all seemed like slow motion. He was a commanding officer; he couldn't run for safety and abandon his crew. He knew that Garrus was having the same thought. Kaidan sprinted toward those remaining on the furthest side of the lake. Confusion was on every face, but after a hail of additional arrows, alarm spread. While every shaft seemed to intentionally miss its mark, a crew member panicked and began blindly shooting his pistol into the forest. Kaidan was yelling to cease fire, but it was too late. An arrow pinned the crewman to the ground. Suddenly, men covered in green leaves and brown twigs crashed out of the trees with lances, shouting in a language he couldn't understand. Kaidan turned to see Garrus herding everyone left on the ground into the Normandy and in the chaos, he found himself standing between his crewmates and the oncoming wave of attackers. The gap was closing fast, and the crew needed more time to make it back to the ship. He did the only thing he could. Be a distraction. Taking his side arm, he fired a shot into the air and ran toward the threat. "Hey! I'm in charge! I'm who you want!"

Realizing Kaidan's plan, Garrus began rushing toward him. "The hell you're in charge, Alenko! Get your ass on this ship, now!"

Kaidan turned and shouted back. "No time! Garrus, stop! Go back, damn you!"

"I don't have to take your orders!" Garrus yelled. "I already told you, you're not in charge!"

Kaidan's plan seemed to be working. Soon, both he and Garrus were completely surrounded, the tips of primitive yet sharp weapons all trained directly on them. They were completely cut off from the rest of the ship, but every crewmember had made it back alive save for one. Looking at their situation and then at each other, Kaidan and Garrus raised their hands in surrender.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**

As Alistair shut the door behind him, he turned to see Wynn and Duncan walking swiftly down the corridor. They stopped short, motioning Alistair to come away and step closer toward them.

"Did you deliver the package to her as we asked?"

Alistair shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Yes, but I'll say it again. I don't like it. I have a bad feeling about this. These kinds of things have a way of coming back and biting you in the backside."

Wynn put her hand on Alistair's arm supportively. "It's merely a precaution. I'm sure it will never come to use, and if it does, it will mean we were right all along."

He relaxed his posture. "I trust you, Wynn. But promise me you won't use it unnecessarily."

"You have our word, Alistair. If you really do trust me, then you know we're doing what's right." Wynn's voice dropped to a whisper. "When I healed her, there was something wrong. Something…unnatural about her. I don't know any other way to explain it. But she somehow doesn't belong to this world, and because of that, she could be a danger to us all."

* * *

_Change quickly_…obviously he didn't see I was already dressed exactly how I wished to be. I examined every piece of leather armor meticulously. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. My mind wandered back to Alistair. The thoughtfulness of the gesture admittedly softened my guard. There was something…genuine…about him. While being a quick judge of character had hurt me before and could even be considered my biggest flaw, I could tell he was a good man. But I had to face him, and everyone, just the way I was.

I felt that every moment I stayed in this place was another moment further away from my crew. While a small yet growing part of me told me it was a fool's errand, the hope of seeing them again was the only thing keeping me upright. _I have to unravel how I got here, go back to where I was found. If I somehow arrived on this world from the Citadel, there has to be a way back. Plain and simple. A mass relay, a wormhole, a damned Reaper's belly, something. And I'm not going to stop until I find it. _After all, this was simply one of hundreds of human colonies scattered throughout the galaxy. I hadn't seen any other races since I arrived. And while their technology was disturbingly absent, they had to have some way of contacting Earth. Maybe they're even confused, wondering what happened, why communication had been cut off. These self-assurances kept my deep seated doubts at bay, at least for the present time.

With new determination, I crossed the room in long strides and pulled open the heavy wooden door more swiftly than I had anticipated. Looking down the hallway, I saw three very startled individuals. Alistair looked like I had caught him stealing pies from a windowsill, and Wynn carried a stern look directed toward him. I didn't recognize the third gentleman, but that was about to change. He walked toward me with a curt smile, and I mirrored his gesture.

"Shepard, I presume? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens. Alistair and Wynn you already know." He bowed slightly at the waist. "Was the armor Alistair provided unsuitable for you?"

I bowed slightly in return. "Duncan, yes, Alistair told me I would be meeting you, although he shared nothing about you besides your name. Thank you for the armor, but I prefer my own for the time being. It will help answer some of the questions I'm sure you have about what has happened, and I have plenty of questions of my own."

He nodded. "I see. Follow us, please." As he proceeded down the hallway with Wynn beside him, Alistair fell into step with me.

"You should know that I owe Duncan my life. Everything I have is because of him. I suppose you could say he's my mentor."

I didn't acknowledge his words. Slowing my pace, I asked, "What were the three of you talking about?"

Alistair sighed deeply and kept walking. "Isn't it obvious? You're a stranger here. You're a puzzle, and we don't have any pieces that fit you. We're all a bit concerned about that, which is why I'm hoping this meeting we're about to have will deliver some of those pieces to us."

_Haven't they been visited by humans from other colonies before? This doesn't make sense. _"Alright. I understand." His answer was a cop-out, but I hadn't yet built enough trust between us to get anything more, and I knew it.

We soon approached a large room with dizzyingly high ceilings crossed by large wooden beams. Pink and orange streamed through slits in the dark grey stone as day turned to dusk. Several flickering wall sconces and a roaring fireplace provided the only other light, which gave the room a feeling of closeness despite its enormity. A square wooden table with food and drink sat in the center with long bench seats on each side. On one sat a man dressed in armor similar to Alistair's; on another was an older gentleman dressed in heavy brown and green robes with gold patterned accents. Duncan took a seat for himself, while Wynn sat next to the robed man. I stood still, unsure what to do. My adrenaline spiked at the sudden feeling of Alistair's hand on my lower back as he leaned toward me and whispered, "Sit across from Wynn, and you can depend on me if you need anything." It was a reassurance I wasn't expecting. As soon as the heat of his hand transferred through my armor and onto my skin, it was gone, and Alistair was taking his place by Duncan's side. I followed his advice and slowly sat down, Wynn and the robed man in front, the armored man to my right, and Duncan and Alistair to my left. This wasn't how I pictured this meeting at all. I had imagined something similar to the council, standing in front of the colony's leaders and drilled about what had happened to Earth, maybe why medical supplies had stopped coming, how I got here. Not a cloak and dagger operation.

Duncan began by pointing to the man on my right. "Shepard, this is Nicolas, a fellow Grey Warden." He motioned to the man next to Wynn. "And this is Irving, a First Enchanter for the Circle of Magi in Ferelden." _What the hell are they talking about? _I openly showed my confusion, which seemed to confirm something among those around me, evidenced by their exchanged glances.

"Let me state the obvious by saying I'm not from around here. Your colony's customs are completely different than other human settlements farther from the Traverse. I don't know about 'grey wardens' or 'enchanters' or 'magi'. I don't know about this place you call Ferelden. So pretend I'm from another planet. Now, tell me the name of your colony and what part of the galaxy I'm in."

* * *

Trees soared high in the deep woods, leaves falling gently after being loosened from their branches by the chill wind. Slivers of moonlight streamed through the darkness, hitting the damp earth's dew in sparkling shimmers. In the night walked two shapes: one a woman with raven hair, another a great silver bear. Slung across the beast's back was a man, unconscious. The woman held a chain in her hand that swung in time to her steps. She rubbed her thumb against the cold silver tags as they walked together in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Lanaya sighed heavily, her mind distant. Zathrian had needed herbs, and even though it was a menial task normally reserved for a lesser elf in rank, she was eager to get away from the clan. While she was thankful to the Dalish for saving her from a life of slavery, she never felt like one of them. Lanaya cherished these times she could be alone with her thoughts, far from the glares and whispers of the others. When she had the chance, she would steal away to a sacred lake tucked behind a dense glade, like an oasis amidst the choking bramble and thick vegetation of the forest. It was a special place, a place even the animals seemed to revere. It was claimed by no clan and open to all who sought refuge. A place of peace.

Stealing a glance over her shoulder, Lanaya squeezed between two bushes onto a secret path. While not forbidden, she knew that she would be rebuked by certain members of the clan who took her retreats for laziness. Quietly, she ran through the trees, feeling the breeze brush against her cheeks. It had been too long since she had…

Voices. She slowed her pace and silently approached the edge of the glade. What she saw caused her eyes to widen. Instinctively, she clasped her hands over her mouth to prevent a cry from escaping her lips. Men, humans, were everywhere. They were coming out of the belly of an enormous silver bird the likes of which she had never seen. Was it alive? It looked as though it had crashed; she could see a wide, long path the vessel had carved through the woodland, coming to a halt at the base of the lake.

She looked closer, squinting her eyes to adjust to the blinding rays of the sun hitting the water's surface. The humans seemed to be joyful, happy. Running toward the lake, laughing and hugging one another. They looked glad to be alive. She saw no slaves, no taskmasters, no whips. Lanaya's curiosity was brimming over. While everything about them was completely foreign to her, they seemed harmless. Perhaps she would watch them a little longer. She made herself comfortable on the soft grass, content with observing. One man sat apart from the others, staring into the distance, deep in thought. Another man - she couldn't make out his features from so far away - approached him. She would have loved to hear what they were talking about. Suddenly, the two men jumped, and Lanaya caught something out of the corner of her eye. Arrows were flying from the trees into the humans' camp. Looking for the source, she soon spotted Zathrian across the clearning, his expression unreadable. And he was staring right back at her.

* * *

Zathrian knew Lanaya better than she knew herself. Choosing her to be the next leader of the Dalish was divisive to the clan, but it revealed where true loyalties lied. If he were able to admit it to himself, he also loved her like a daughter.

That was why he allowed her to steal away to the lake under the pretense of gathering herbs. That she thought this was a secret only endeared her to him all the more. After following her, he would spend as much time as he dared watching her, protecting her from harm. She was gentle by nature, could never hurt another living creature. But he knew something she didn't; untold dangers roamed this part of the land, and if anything took her from him, Zathrian didn't want to discover what he would be willing to sacrifice to save her.

So, this time was no different. Zathrian cut a path to the opposite side of the clearing, up a small embankment where he could overlook the entire glade. That is when he saw them. Humans, swarms of them, swimming in the consecrated water of the lake. He could hardly believe it; they had taken their land from them once, and they dared to come here and take it again. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran back to gather his scouts. Returning with a large band of elves, he quickly accessed the situation. Their clothing was unusual, and he saw no animals in their camp. No swords, spears, or obvious weapons of any kind could be identified. What he presumed to be their ship seemed to have careened through the woods somehow; he had never seen anything like it.

Zathrian saw the man who must be in charge judging by his commanding posture. He was speaking with what appeared to be another man, but he couldn't see his face. He was wearing some kind of helmet in the shape of a…no, could it? He gritted his teeth, now certain he encountered an enemy. It was the face of a dragon.

He pointed to the two men and quickly gave his orders.

"I want them captured alive. Scatter the camp with your arrows, then surround them. No unnecessary deaths."

* * *

With hands in the air, spears pointed at their necks, Garrus and Kaidan were getting desperate. Their captors were forming a large circle around them and gradually beginning to close the ring tighter.

"So, Major, tell me again why you didn't use your biotics to throw these pointy-eared devils back into the forest?" Garrus mumbled.

Kaidan rolled his eyes and whispered, "What do you think someone with L2 implants can do, exactly? I can't fling an entire army into the air."

Garrus was losing patience. "Well, do something, or I imagine we're going to be put on spits and roasted before the day's over. Our comms are down, so we can't coordinate anything with the Normandy." He scoffed. "These people don't even have proper weapons. Being captured by them would just be embarrassing."

"Okay then, on my mark. I throw hard right into the middle of them help clear a path, then we charge through the rest and run for it."

"Run for it? That's your plan?"

Kaidan felt a rough pair of hands pulling down on his elbows from behind, trying to bind his wrists. "Time's up, Garrus. Mark!"

A lightning bolt of blue crackled the air as it blew their captors off of their feet. Garrus let out a yell and barreled head-first into the throng. Running through the gaping hole the turian had created, Kaidan threw up a barrier and sprinted toward the trees. As Garrus followed, he looked over his shoulder. The cavalry had finally arrived in the form of EDI, and she was providing a magnificent distraction. Careful to avoid injuring the natives, she was quickly and efficiently grabbing their weapons right from their grasp and breaking them in half with her grip. The way the spears bounced off of her metal alloy body was almost comical, and although she was surrounded, none of them could constrain her.

"Let's keep running and double back to the Normandy! There's no way we're getting through the way we came," Kaidan yelled as he and Garrus continued their sprint.

"Agreed!" Garrus spit out a mouthful of leaves as they were forced to slow to a halt. "If we can cut our way through this damn jungle."

A voice came from behind them. "I can help you."

Kaidan turned quickly, ready to throw another biotic charge, but the small woman before them raised her hands. She was unarmed.

"Wait! I'm not with them! I mean, I'm with them, but I'm not like them. You didn't hurt any of my clan when you had the chance. And you didn't summon any demons. I don't know who you are, but I don't think you're who we should be fighting in this war."

Was she talking about the Repears? Kaidan and Garrus exchanged concerned glances.

"We need to get back to our ship. Can you find us a path around this open area so we can approach from the other side?" Kaidan asked urgently.

The girl was staring at Garrus, her mouth hanging open. Garrus shifted uneasily. "I don't think she's ever seen a turian before."

"What is a…turian? You have the face of a dragon, but you walk like a man," she said, wonder showing on her face. She looked at Kaidan next. "Are you an apostate?"

"Look, we don't have a lot of time. You're right when you said we're not going to hurt you or your people." Garrus glanced at Kaidan. "We're not exactly from around here."

She thought for a moment, then nodded, her decision made. "Alright, but the scouts will not leave you alone until the Keeper's questions are answered."

Kaidan shook his head. "Your leader wants answers, but so do we. We aren't going to be taken hostage without a fight. And let me warn you, our weapons are much more effective than yours. We don't want to hurt you, but we'll protect our people."

"I believe you. The magic you used was unlike any we've ever seen," she said. "Follow me, then."

As she walked back to the glade along a carefully hidden path, the lake was in view once more. EDI had scattered the primitive weapons around the natives' feet, and she was speaking to what appeared to be their leader. Other crew members had exited the Normandy and were standing at various strategic points, guns at the ready. Their would-be captors appeared to have surrendered. "Wonderful," Garrus said. "This is how we make first contact with a new race. They'll be a part of the Citadel Council in no time, don't you think?"

As soon as she saw them, EDI passed through the group and met them in the middle of the clearing. "Communications have been badly damaged. It will take some time to repair our links. It made it impossible to form a cohesive strategy to rescue you and Garrus. After gauging the crude nature of their weapons, I decided to form an offensive myself. Are you hurt?"

"No, EDI. Thanks." Kaidan pointed to their guide. "This woman may be able to help us. She can speak our language, and she's friendly."

"This race can also speak our language, although they have their own native dialect. This implies a common ancestry, although I don't have enough data to access when the divergence happened. Would you like a report of what I've told them so far?"

Garrus folded his arms across his chest. "Sure, tell me you told them we're from outer space, I'm a dragon, and the Major's magical. Then we have some questions of our own."

* * *

EDI had done better than Kaidan had hoped. She had given them just enough information to keep them subdued, but not enough to reveal anything meaningful. After commanding his crew to put down their weapons, Zathrian and Major Alenko sat across from each other as the natives built a small fire between them.

Because Zathrian refused to speak in Garrus' presence, EDI stood guard by Kaidan's side as Zathrian grudgingly answered questions first. Kaidan learned of the elves of the Dalish clan whose homeland was taken from them. Some believed they are at war against darkspawn and a blight on the land, although the Dalish have largely removed themselves from this fight to protect their own. This blight is led by an archdemon, who takes the form of a huge dragon that can only be slain by those who call themselves the Grey Wardens. Where they can be found, the Dalish do not know. There are other races in this realm, including humans. Kaidan felt a surge of hope; where there is a human colony, there must be some kind of direct communication to Earth.

After a short internal deliberation, Kaidan decided to tell the elves a select version of the truth, and as little of it as possible.

They were from another land in the sky far from here, their ship named the Normandy had brought them, and they had just fought their own war against giant beasts called Reapers. They crashed near this lake, were hopelessly lost, and only desired to find a way back to their home. Garrus was, in fact, not a dragon, but another common race from their land.

"He bears the face of a dragon." Zathrian snapped. "You are an apostate, and that demon has possessed you."

"And what is an apostate exactly?" Kaidan asked.

Zathrian shook his head. "Why do I continue to be surprised at your ignorance? Apostates are those that can perform magic but have not submitted themselves to the Circle of Magi to be trained. They are therefore dangerous, because they are especially vulnerable to being possessed by demons."

"Of course," Kaidan said flatly. He would have done anything to have Shepard here with him. She had this incredible ability to bring even the most stubborn races rallying to her side. Unfortunately, he didn't have the same skill or patience. The day had given way to nightfall, and his head was throbbing. As the soldiers surrounding the elves were relieved by the second watch, he looked toward the Normandy longingly. "This has been a very helpful conversation. Thank you. I can't convince you that I'm not an apostate and Garrus isn't a dragon-faced demon. That's fine. Let's make a truce." Kaidan stood and stretched his legs. "You know that our weapons surpass yours. We could have hurt you if we had wanted, we could have taken the woman captive, but we didn't. I only ask that you do one thing. Tell us the direction of the closest human settlement, and we'll let your people return home."

Zathrian sighed and stood. "We have no kinship with you humans. You are the ones that drove us from of our homeland. If you wish to attack each other, I have no say against it." He pointed into the forest. "Follow the trail before you until you reach a road, about a half day's journey. Follow it north-east into Ferelden, and you are bound to stumble upon a town of your own kind before long."

Kaidan extended his hand. "I hope we can return the favor one day."

Zathrian stared back coldly. "Leave this land and never return. That is all the favor I ask." He signaled to his scouts and prepared to leave. "May your Maker have mercy on you."

Moving his outstretched hand to the back of his neck, Kaidan squeezed hard. If Shepard could see me now, he thought. How did she handle all of this diplomatic crap? "Right. If you ever see us again, it'll be too soon. Got it. Glad we didn't kill each other." He turned and headed straight for the Normandy, never looking back.

Garrus met him in the CIC. "So, how'd it go? You look beat."

"EDI can tell you all about it. I need to lay down." Walking toward the elevator, he willed his finger to push the button for Shepard's quarters. Their quarters. After dinner on the Citadel, she had asked if he would bunk with her from them on and to hell with regs, as she had put it. Of course he would. He was in love with her. She was the one bright spot in his life that kept him going.

The doors slid open and he found himself standing at the threshold of their cabin. He blinked. Shepard's clothes were in a pile at the foot of their bed, right where he had thrown them. He vividly remembered taking them off of her the last night they were together. The night he had proposed.


End file.
